Forum:Pullback Damage
After adding a new section to each pullback about common damage, it was removed. This led to a small discussion over needing to collate all damage Robot Wars Wiki users have and potentially adding that. If you either don't have one of the pullbacks or have no damage, you don't need to write anything. Chaos 2 *My version was the original. However, the damage to the mechanism seems to be different from what everyone else has. The bit attached to the flipper has broken so the part on the spring doesn't hold it. This means it reaches the floor but has to be operated by fingers. The back plate and 5 side points are missing and somehow, half of the grey bit at the base of the flipper has snapped off. Jimlaad43 (talk) 07:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *My back panel doesn't stay on, but that's the extent of the damage. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *My Chaos 2's back panel won't stay on and it has lost a side spike thingy. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *I have sold all my pullback toys, but I'll still contribute. I must have had the old version of Chaos 2, because the catch had pretty much crumbled away. One of the side points was missing too. CrashBash (talk) 16:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *I had it in the Open position with my Diotoir replica resting on the flipper. The strain broke the catch, and now it won't close. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *I have two, one is the original, and it still works, although I'm worried, as the hook is beginning to crumble away. The other is one with the extra grey mechanism hook, but as I realized a while ago, it didn't touch the floor, so I took the spring out. The other Chaos 2, which still has the spring's flipper doesn't touch the floor, but I've decided to leave it alone this time, and it's one of my favourites along with Hypno-Disc. RelicRaider (talk) 18:45, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Dantomkia *When I was little, I kept biting the flipper and scratched off all the paint on the flipper blade, I've fixed it now with a bit of yellow cardboard. RelicRaider (talk) 18:45, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Dead Metal *The pincers don't line up so the tips overlap. Some of the tubes on the op have snapped off. Jimlaad43 (talk) 07:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *The removable side panel has lost some connectors, so the panel doesn't stay on Dead Metal for long. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *The pincers overlap and the panels are slightly loose. I've also lost the spikes off the sides. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *One of the side spikes broke off, whereupon I deliberately broke off the one on the other side. The armour also has a multitude of holes in it, from where I decided to test Razer's crusher on it. CrashBash (talk) 16:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *Somehow I made the saw mechanism slip off the track. I don't know if anything's broken, but it's not working. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm *The antennas have snapped off. Jimlaad43 (talk) 07:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *I broke the aerials off. The flipper on my pullback doesn't fire anymore. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *Mine only had one aerial because it was 25p from a charity shop and recently snapped off but it has been glued back on. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Growler Hypno-Disc *I have one where the entire flywheel came off, which was also very scratched. It has also lost its srimech. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Matilda *Matilda's front piece of armour can slide off, but that's honestly quite cool, it lets the flipper go higher. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Psycho *The corners of the tracks have broken. The claw is rather wobbly but hasn't snapped off yet. Jimlaad43 (talk) 07:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *One of my two Mr. Psychos has no hammer or claw. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Panic Attack *One of the little holders which holds the fork axels in place. broke off. RelicRaider (talk) 18:45, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Pussycat *The disc is slightly bent and the caster has gummed up so it doesn't spin. Jimlaad43 (talk) 07:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *One wheel has come off. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *I have two Pussycats, one isn't damaged and the other one has a bent disc that doesn't spin freely and is missing a wheel. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Razer *Here's the biggie. The tail of the claw has snapped off, the wings have fallen off and the top of the claw snapped off recently. The claw won't stay up either. Jimlaad43 (talk) 07:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *The front half of my claw, including the wings, has come off completely. Its wheelguards have also fallen off. My other is boxed >:3 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *My first Razer's beak and tail end have snapped off and the wings broke off, one wing is glue on though, however, it's beak still works properly. My second Razer is perfect apart for the fact the beak doesn't stay up unlike my first Razer. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *I pulled the wings of my first Razer off on purpose. My second Razer is undamaged. CrashBash (talk) 16:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Refbot *I intentionally broke the head off one Refbot of mine to try and turn it into Napalm 2. It took effort. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *I sold the second Refbot I got because the front bulldoze was bent on one side. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Sergeant Bash Shunt *One Gold Shunt I own has no axe or wheelguards. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *My Shunt is missing on wheel guard and the axe is slighty twisted. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC Sir Killalot * The tail of the cage has snapped off and the lance is bent. Jimlaad43 (talk) 07:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *I have three Sir Killalots, and only one has a tail. None of them have lances or hammers, but that's loss, not damage. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *The back of my Killalot is loose, the tail is lost and a bit connecting the cage to the back of Killalot's head is lost. Claw hasn't broke though. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Stinger *The mace is starting to break after a rather hefty smack into a skirting board. Jimlaad43 (talk) 07:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *The previous owner of Stinger glued the mace back on after it had broken off. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Tornado Wheely Big Cheese *The flipper has broken. The thin bits that were attached to the flipper have snapped off. Jimlaad43 (talk) 07:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *My flipper has broken off entirely. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *The sticker peeled off. The best I could find to replace it was a "The Big Cheese" logo. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *Same RA2, same. I actually printed off two, so I could take off the black wheels and and cover up the two holes with the sticker. RelicRaider (talk) 18:45, July 18, 2013 (UTC) X-Terminator 2 *The axe is starting to break as there is a big crack just above the red block. Jimlaad43 (talk) 07:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *I no longer have an axe. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :With all due respect Jim, this is doesn't belong in the main the wiki pages. While it makes for a fun discussion, which I fully support having in the forums, everyone's pullbacks will break differently because everyone plays with them and stores them differently. Plus everything breaks eventually. I'll get out my collection and assess the damage and maybe add a bit. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 08:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I am not planning to edit these in. When the list increases in size, it could just be a link from the main pullback page saying something like "Here is a list of the damage that Robot Wars Wiki users have". Jimlaad43 (talk) 08:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::If you plan to edit these in to the articles, then this is a good idea, if a similar weak point has broken in the same place in three or more user's versions, then I'd say edit it so that it's in the main body of the article, like ManUCrazy said, Chaos 2 and Razer already have these, as it is due to a manufacturing error, or oversight. I'd still check before you add it in though, as some damage really isn't that notable. RelicRaider (talk) 14:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC)